Let's Just Breathe
by SinningBySilence
Summary: AU in FTL: A look into the marriage and intimacy of Regina and Daniel as they live their happy ending. Tie-in to "For Heart and Home" (not a necessary read)


_**So I honestly don't know where this came from? A friend asked me to write this, and I was feeling inspired...so this is what came out of it. It's a bit more intense and graphic than I'm used to writing, but hopefully it's at least tasteful. Plus, there's been a ton of M-rated Stable Queen fics here recently, so it can't be too out of place. :)**_

_**WARNING: NOTE THE RATING.**_

* * *

Cool evening air blew in through the open windows of the small cottage. Two small lamps lit the bedroom as Regina stood in front of the standing mirror in a loose, white, translucent nightgown. She took a deep breath as she opened the front just enough to reveal her now-swelling torso. It hadn't been long—maybe a month—since she had found out her child was coming.

_Her and Daniel's child._

Her heart leaped at the thought. Some months ago, she'd been fearing that her life with him would never become a reality. But they got away and built a home together—a home that would soon be enriched by the precious life growing inside her. A smile spread across her face as she rested an open palm against her belly.

"You know," a soft voice startled her and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, "I didn't think it was possible for you to be more beautiful, but you've just proven me wrong."

Regina craned her neck to look at her husband, whose blue eyes were sparkling. Their lips met in a tender kiss, and their hands joined to rest together on her belly.

She giggled. "Don't jinx it. In a few months, I'll be as big as a beached whale."

"You'll still be beautiful," he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. "Even more so because you're carrying our child."

Regina relaxed further into him, tilting her head so it touched his. "You were right," she said matter-of-factly.

"About what?"

"When you said true love could overcome anything," her voice was soft as she looked up at him. "We did it, Daniel. We got away." She took his hand then and gave it a light squeeze. "We got _this_."

"We sure did."

His broad grin widened further, and the couple looked back toward the mirror. Their reflection was one of pure joy. Daniel, who was still holding her, slid his hand further into her nightgown to caress her belly. Then he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

"I'm so incredibly lucky to have you, Regina."

His hot breath tickled her skin as he spoke her name, sending shiver down her spine. Then his lips found her pulse point, and she couldn't help as her eyes fluttered closed and a soft moan escaped her. "Daniel . . ."

She craned her neck to look up at him again. His gaze was darker now, taken over by desire. She could feel her pulse begin to race and her skin begin to flush at his touch. Her hormones were on overdrive, as they had been for the past month.

Their lips met, heatedly this time. Tongues mingled and hands began to wander. Daniel's lithe fingers trace supple flesh, up her torso until they found the remaining ties that held her nightgown together. Skillfully he unlaced them, causing goosebumps to erupt across her body as he skimmed the curve of her breast. She turned to face him fully then and began peppering kisses across his jaw, eventually nibbling on his earlobe.

This elicited a groan from him, and she couldn't help but grin when she felt his body respond. She made quick work of his shirt, tossing it to the side and running her hands up his chest. Another kiss, deep and sensual, and he was pushing her night gown off of her shoulders, leaving her completely bare before him.

He swept her up in his arms then, carrying her bridal style to the bed where he lay her down. Their mouths molded together again as she pulled him down to her. He then began to move down her body with his hands and his lips. He started with her neck, eliciting tiny whimpers as he found that special spot that never failed to send shockwaves through her. Soon he was traveling down to her collarbone and her breasts.

He placed kisses around the edge of one mound before letting his tongue swipe over a rosy erect nipple. Regina moaned, feeling the tension in her core coil tighter as he made his way over to suckle the other breast.

But she needed more.

Instinctively, she reached to unbutton his trousers. Once they were loose, she slipped a small hand beneath them, earning another groan from her lover as she grasped him and stroked him.

"God, Regina," he puffed out as his hips bucked into her touch, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

She helped push his trousers down, leaving them both naked. His hardness pressed against her thigh only spurred her on.

"I need you," she whispered sensually into his ear, lifting her hips slightly to grind against his. "Please."

But he shook his head and murmured, "Not just yet."

Their lips met again, this time in a slow, delicious dance. His fingers trailed gently along her sides, and she could feel her body tremble. Once again, Daniel began working his way down her body and to her naval where he stopped to press a soft, reverent kiss where their child grew.

For a moment, her heart melted. Here they were, completely wrapped up in one another and so focused on their own pleasure, and he was taking the time to affectionately acknowledge the life their love had created. It only heightened the intimacy of the moment and made her desire for him grow.

Frustration set in, however, when he passed her core and made his way to her inner thighs. He was teasing her, slowly nibbling at the soft flesh there and ignoring where the so desperately needed to be touched. It was torturous.

"Don't be a tease," she murmured playfully. He chuckled with a gleam in his eye before placing kisses to each of her thighs.

"You'll just have to trust me," he said. And she did.

Regina gasped when she felt his mouth on her dripping wet center. She moaned and arched her back as his tongue worked its magic. He hadn't bothered to bring his hands into the action, instead running them tantalizing up and down her legs, which he'd lifted to rest over this shoulders.

With every swipe of his tongue and every touch of his fingertips against her skin, he had her eyes rolling back into her head. The noises she was making were far louder and more erotic than she cared to admit, but he was bringing her straight to the edge without giving her the satisfaction of sweet release.

Finally he backed away, causing her to whimper at the sudden loss before she could reach her peak.

He kissed her red, swollen lips then, his body fitting right into hers as he hovered above her. Soon, she found herself rolling them over so she sat above him, straddling his waste. She leaned over to trail kisses up his chest, toying with the tiny hairs as she did. Meanwhile, both of his hands found their way to her back, running along her smooth, tan skin and up her spine.

Finally, Regina couldn't take it anymore. The tingling throb at her core became too great. She reached between them, taking his hardness in her hand and lifting herself slightly so his tip barely touched her entrance. She ground her hips into his once more before finally lowering herself onto him.

Both lovers cried out at the sensation as she began to slowly move above him. His hands rested on her hips as she slowly rolled them against his.

They kept a gradual, unhurried pace, rising and falling, meeting one another thrust for thrust. They both liked it best this way—not so slow that the hunger and arousal faded, but just slow enough to prolong their pleasure and allow them to savor one another. His hands began to wander, sending shivers through her as they made their way up her back, to her shoulders, and back down her sides.

He tugged her closer and she leaned over him, clutching on to the sheets on either side of his head. Her eyes closed and a long moan escaped her at the change in angle, allowing him to hit _just that spot_. "Oh, god . . ."

They were both clinging to one another now, picking up the pace. Aside from the wind, the only sounds that could be heard were labored breaths and sighs of pleasure, which grew louder as they reached their peaks. The sounds were muffled only by sloppy kisses traveling between lips and pulse points.

Daniel's name tumbled from Regina's lips, and she could swear he whispered hers at some point. It wasn't long before they were both flying over the edge, crying out their release.

Breathless, Regina collapsed onto her husband's chest. Daniel squeeze her lightly and lazily kissed her forehead. For a moment they lay there still, coming down from their highs. He began to stroke her long, soft raven hair, pressing kisses to it and tracing patterns across bare back as she caught her breath.

"Wow," she whispered. "That was—"

"Extraordinary?"

She nodded and kissed the crook of his neck, "Yes. I was also going to say mind-blowing."

"That, too," he chuckled.

Regina rolled off of him but stayed cradled in his arms, hear head resting on his chest. After a moment, she raised up to bring her lips to his sweetly.

"I love you," she whispered. "And thank you. For building this life with me—for being my home."

He gazed at her affectionately, trailing his fingers up her spine before pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "For anyone else it wouldn't be worth it. I could spend an eternity loving you," he said softly before placing a hand over her womb and adding, "and our family."

The corners of his eyes crinkled a little as a wide smile spread across his face. Regina's beaming expression matched his, and before long she was dozing off contentedly. Her eyelids began to feel heavy with sleep. The pair shifted slightly to allow Daniel to spoon her, letting her rest in his strong but gentle embrace.

As she drifted off, his hand still resting protectively over the small baby bump, all she could feel was pure and utter bliss.

* * *

_***Ducks under desk* Please be nice. I greatly appreciate any and all feedback, but I'm not so used to writing more explicit content. Feel free to leave any thoughts, comments, or criticisms.**_


End file.
